User blog:XxBismuthxX/Bee Bear’s Life
Bee Bear’s life - A story about how bee bear’s life could’ve been. Part One - Bee Bear Chapter One - A Dinnertime Conversation “Aunt!” Exclaimed Polar Bear “I made dinner!” “Excellent job Polar Bear!” Mother replied. “Let’s see... what is it today?” “Oh! A scorpion salad! And it’s freshly imported from the Honey Mountain!” I decided to speak up. “What is the honey mountain?” “Oh! For Bubble Bee Man’s Sake... you don’t even know what the Honey Mountain is?! “I don’t” i said with an exhausted sigh. “Well, have you ever tasted honey? The Honey Mountain is not only the place where the finest honey is, but it’s also a place of joy and festivities!” “Wow... really?” I exclaimed. “I'm surprised you don’t know this already.” Mother looked disappointed. “You’d better get your knowledge up. Tomorrow I’m enrolling you into the finest school for bears. End of conversation. Go to your room. Study.” Chapter two - Overhearing Something I went. Grumbling. But just before I entered the room... I sat there. I decided that it was unfair. So I snuck downstairs. I hid in the closet. Mama did’t see me. But my cousin did. Polar bear was a little older. He was visiting for the holidays. It was the first time that Polar bear made decent food. He wanted to enjoy the night, so he didn’t tell mother that I was there. I waited. Mother asked him “what do you think that Bee Bear would do if he could do anything?” I got the name “Bee Bear” because mother always thought I liked bees. And i did. I wanted to see bees, especially the cool party types. Polar bear replied, “He’d be nothing short of an excellent helper to Bubble Bee Man.” I’d never expected anything like that from him. I always thought that he hated me. But again, im sure he was lying... after all, he knew I was there. I decided to go to my room to sleep. Yes, sleep, not study. I decided that schoolwork wasn't my thing from day one. Chapter three - The Not-So-Unreal Dream I stayed awake. I couldn’t sleep. I wondered, what would I do if I were Bubble Bee Man’s helper? I decided that I’d try to spread cheer and festivity to the bees, that is after all, what I wanted: bees that were happy. But I knew that that wouldn’t happen. I stayed there for quite a while, to the point where i was tired. Just thinking about Bubble Bee Man. Then I gave in to sleep. I found myself in a long hall. There were bees, all of them were festive. None were gifted. I had always liked all bees equally. But the gifted ones had a dazzling look to them, that I always longed to see for real, not just in pictures. I wanted to see it now. So I said... to myself, if about one in 250 bees is gifted, then surely, among the several hundred festive bees here, at least one must be gifted? So I continued down the room, the end nowhere in sight. I passed hundreds of festive bees. Thousands. Tens of thousands. Each unit of about a thousand bees were nonstop operating a single blending machine. There were hundreds of blenders. Possibly even a thousand. I looked, but nowhere was there a gifted festive bee. I was about to give up looking for a gifted festive bee, when, little did I know, I was approaching a door. The hall had an end. There was a door. It was at the end. I opened it. Apparently nothing was there other than several billion drops of honey, all in jars. When I thought there was nothing but honey, I was wrong. “Uhhh... H... hel... ummm... hello... uhh...” I was surprised. I turned and found Bubble Bee Man. “You... you, ...you know... yea you know? Who I...?” “So you are Bubble Bee Man?” “...Yea” “and... Be... Bee... Bee Bear...?” Thats me! I was surprised that the all mighty Bubble Bee Man knew who I was. I was honoured, yet confused. Where was I? “I... you know... this... this is? Of course! This was Bubble Bee Man’s workshop! But... where was the head bee? The gifted festive bee? “You don’t know... you don’t... why you... why you are here?” “My... My gifted... My festive bee... is missing.” “Apparently... apparently... some bee... some Beesmas... haters... took him” “WHAT?” “Your head bee is GONE?!” I was stunned! “You can... you can do it... I think you know...” “I will try my best... I’m honoured that you would bee-lieve in me! Chapter four - The Lesson I awoke with a start. “Bee Bear!” Mother said hastily. “You almost slept in!” “Huh” “I’m enrolling you into a school for bears that are academically challenged.” “Normally bears would be taught by their parents, but you seem to need special education.” “Mom!” “Please!” “You will go there. Now. And I will escort you.” She took me out of our den, across the woods, and into a tree. This tree must’ve had a growth defect. “It’s sad that my son knows most things... but not the most important one. The Honey Mountain... where all the honey is from!” She said that to me as if I were some complete idiot. I knew most things... but... the Honey Mountain? How important was honey... really. I knew about bees, but not about this mountain... “Pleased to meat you Science bear.” “This is Bee Bear... he is academically challenged.” “Thats sad... let’s see if I can make even just a slight improvement on you.” This so called “Science bear” didn’t seem very sad at all. But my mom left. And science bear forced me into this ugly room with five other bears. “Hello the academically challenged... I am science bear!” “Let’s hear your names!” I was the only one who even knew the language. I was seriously doubting whether I was “academically challenged.” I mean... even Bubble Bee Man bee-lieved in me... so... that WASN'T A DREAM?! I didn’t say anything, because science bear looked at me as if i were funny, so I calmed down. “You do know who Bubble Bee Man is?” “Yes.” “Thats good, but still very unimpressive.” I was disappointed. Surely i was better than that? Well, there he was... looking funny at me again. “Bubble Bee Man chooses one bear every one hundred millennia, as dictated by the ancient rules of Beesmas.” This year, he will choose his first. On this very day.” Suddenly, one of the other bears was pooping on the floor, and all of the others were panicking and running around the room. “Such a disappointing group.” “They can’t even speak bear!” “You, on the other hand, is only SLIGHTLY better.” “Well, time to go home, because it will take all afternoon to clean up this poo.” I was offended... “only slightly better...?!” I was CHOSEN BY BUBBLE BEE MAN!” I was the bear of this one hundred millennia... here to help bubble bee man. Now I knew that I was suddenly, very important, and thus, I must do what has been asked. But how would I find Bubble Bee Man’s gifted festive bee? Chapter five - Sneaking Away I had to do something... I couldn’t just betray Bubble Bee Man like that... “Hello Bee Bear.” I was home. And I knew I had something very important to do. I had to talk to Bubble Bee Man. But how? Dreams. “Mama, I’m sleepy!” “After your first day?! Of course!” “You may go to bed.” I went in haste, and forced myself asleep. I was in the room. Bubble Bee Man Was facing me. He just noticed me. “Uhh... I... I always... I’ve always admired... your spirit.” “Thats why... you... you have been... chosen... for this... hundred... hundred millennia...” “How do I save your gifted festive bee?” “You... thats hard... I don’t know.” “But where... where would you... would you go if you... hated Beesmas?” I awoke. And I knew that I had to journey. Mother wouldn’t approve, so I had to go without her knowledge. But it would be wrong for me to leave without saying goodbye, so I wrote her a letter: Dear Mother, I know that it must be hard for you to accept this, but I have been chosen By Bubble Bee Man, and I must go help him. Love, Bee Bear. I know that that was short, but I didn’t know what else to put in there. I was thinking too much... about where and what I’d do. First things first, I must leave, and go to where the haters of Beesmas were - deep underground, in infernal depths, with scorching lava. I left quietly. I voyaged several miles. I picked fruit off of trees that I’d seen my mother pick. I kept on going. I found an abandoned cave. I slept there. And when morning awoke I found myself somewhere else. I was on an island, deep underground, filled with lava. Certainly the cave I entered wasn't that deep? I was baffled. Part Two - Demonkeeper Coming soon. Category:Blog posts